Sky Blue
by TehKortet474
Summary: A direct continuation of 'Sea Blue' by 4everMondler (And yes, you must read that one first! Link to C&P: /s/11508500/1/Sea-Blue). Monica and Chandler can have kids, Ross is married to Emily, and Joey and Rachel have growing feelings for each other. C&M, R&E and J&R
1. The Blackout Ends

_(A/N: Hi guys hope that you are excited to read this. Just to make sure that you know, this is a direct continuation of 'Sea Blue' by 4everMondler. Yes, you must read that one first. To put aside worries, I have talked to her and she gave full permission for me to continue this story. I do not own Friends. Enjoy!)_

"Boy," began Chandler, as Ross and Mr. Geller started to pass out the food. "This blackout sure is lasting a long time. Normally they've got it repaired by now."

Monica nodded, a hand on her pregnant belly. "With a city as big as this there are a lot of people without power. Then again, with a city this big it must be hard to get it all back up and running."

"Twicky bidness," said baby Sophie, giggling.

Everyone aww'ed when she said that, and then they started to eat the yummy barbecue. When they were finished eating, Joey started to complain about being bored and Emily excitedly suggested playing board games.

"We have Scrabble," Chandler suggested. "If that works for you."

"I want to be on Sophie's team!" said Joey instantly.

Monica raised an eyebrow. That was news to her. "She can't even spell. She doesn't even know what a letter is, actually."

"I still want to be on her team."

"Suit yourself," said Monica. "But don't be sad when you lose."

Joey tilted his head, squinting his eyes at her. "That's not very nice to your daughter. Just a few minutes ago you were praising her on how smart she was."

"I was talking to her," she laughed. "Because everyone knows you're terrible at Scrabble."

"Hey!"

So they started playing Scrabble. When Joey decided that it was Sophie's turn to go, she put down six letters and spelled 'afreet'. "Point to team Monica," said Monica cheerfully.

"Wait!" Ross pulled out a dictionary. "Hold on… aha! I knew I had heard that word before. It's a 'powerful jinn or demon in Arabian and Muslim mythology'. Sophie spelled an actual word."

"Point to team Joey!" cheered Joey, then lifted Sophie's tiny hand and gave her a high five.

The rest of the game went on quite like this. Sophie kept spelling 'fake' words, and Joey took Ross' dictionary and proved that every single word she spelled was in fact real. Eventually, Team Sophie, as they were now calling it, won. (Just to clarify, Joey did not get one single word the entire game. He only one by Sophie's skills.)

"I knew it was a good idea to team with you, Sophie!" he kissed her tiny forehead, then sat her back down on his lap.

Monica rolled her eyes. "And I knew it was a bad idea to team up with Chandler. Ross, why did you have to pull out that dictionary?"

"I don't know," shrugged Ross. "Maybe you should've teamed up with Sophie after all."

"Our baby is so smart," said Chandler happily.

Monica smiled. "Oh, I know. My smart little Sophie."

They decided to play another round, but they didn't finish it. Everyone fell asleep before Sophie could win a second time.

 _To be continued! The next chapter will be longer. This was just a wrap-up for the blackout episode._ _:)_

 _Please share, favorite, and review! And check out the rest of 4everMondler's stories! They're awesome!_


	2. Finger Painting

Chandler sat baby Sophie on his lap. Monica was still sleeping, and Chandler planned to let her sleep in much longer. As long as she needed. Therefore he was taking care of Sophie by himself until she woke up, and though he tried everything, she just was not amused by him.

"All right then, Sophie," he said, giving her a silly serious face. "What do you want to do today?"

"Go somewhere fun!" said Sophie cheerfully, clapping her hands.

Chandler nodded, then picked her up and went into the kitchen. "We have to go to the store, we're out of almost everything. But we're going to leave a note for Mommy so she knows where we are when she wakes up."

Sophie nodded and Chandler wrote out a note on bright yellow paper, then placed it on the table so that Monica would see it when she went in there.

Chandler carried Sophie to the store instead of getting a taxi, since it wasn't a very long walk. Once they got there he went straight for the essentials, such as milk, eggs, bread, and butter. He also grabbed some special sugar cookies with bright frosting to have for dessert, since Monica was starting to get too pregnant to make treats. He thought that would be all they needed, but as they walked through the final isle to the checkout counter, something else caught his eyes.

"Finger paint, eh?" he said, picking up the box. He looked it over, and it said "ages 1-100". He nodded approvingly, then looked at Sophie, who was in the shopping cart. "What do you think, Sophie? Should we try some finger painting?"

"Yeah!" nodded Sophie eagerly, grabbing the box from her daddy's hands. "Fun! Fun!"

So Chandler bought the finger paint, grabbing a package of rainbow construction paper as well. Once they had paid, they left the store and headed back home. He put all of the groceries away, then noticed a new note on the counter underneath his.

 _Went to lunch with Rachel and Phoebe. Love you, Monica._

"Mommy went to lunch with aunt Rachel and aunt Phoebe," began Chandler, looking at his daughter on the couch. "So it looks like it's just going to be you and me doing the finger painting."

"Yay, Daddy!" said Sophie happily, a big smile on her face.

He smiled back at her. "Now, I know that Mommy isn't home so we could do this painting anywhere we want, but we're smarter than that. We know that Mommy will always be able to tell if we weren't careful enough. So we're going to do this out on the terrace."

Sophie nodded, and Chandler grabbed the shopping bag with the stuff in it, as well as some of Monica's old rags (AKA the ones with holes or big stains – nothing else would be acceptable), then got two cookies out of the box and called to Sophie. She hopped off of the couch and ran over to him, then laughed when he lifted her out of the window onto the terrace.

"Here is your cookie," said Chandler, handing her a cookie with pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles. He picked up the other one and put in his mouth. "And here is my cookie."

Sophie smiled, then watched as Chandler opened the finger paint and laid out two pieces of paper. He gave Sophie a purple one, and himself one that was green. Then he put some of all the different colors of finger paint onto a paper plate.

"Do you know how to do this, Sophie?" he asked. He knew she had never done it before, but sometimes kids had good ideas. However, Sophie shook her head. "All right, watch what Daddy does."

Chandler stuck two fingers into the orange paint, then drew a smiley face on his piece of paper. Sophie giggled.

"Daddy your finger funny," she said, still giggling. Chandler looked down at his fingers and saw that they were orange.

"Yes they are," he agreed. "Do you want yours to be funny too?" She nodded. "Then let's get your hands in there!"

Sophie stuck her whole hand into the purple paint, then put it onto the paper. Then she put her fingers into the pink and drew a whole lot of smiley faces all around her hand. Then she stopped, looking at her paper.

"It full," she said. "Full."

Chandler smiled. "That's okay. We have a lot more paper."

He put down another piece of paper in front of her – this one was yellow. She used lots more colors and made a flower and a sky with a sun and clouds. Then she looked at Chandler, frowning. "Daddy has to do it too."

"You want me to do it?" he asked. "I don't know if I'm very good."

"Me help."

Sophie put her fingers into the paint and drew two stick figures on a blank piece of purple paper, then pointed to the one on the left. "You." She pointed to the one on the right. "Mommy."

Chandler frowned, then added a smaller stick figure in between them. "Now there's a Sophie."

Sophie smiled. "More!"

So they spent lots of time on that one picture. They added a sky, grass, lots of flowers and Sophie even put in lots of extra smiley faces to make it super happy. Soon enough the page was full, and they decided that they were hungry. As they washed their hands, Chandler looked over at the picture.

"You know what we should do?" he said.

"What?" asked Sophie.

"We should give that picture to your Mommy."

She nodded, and then watched as Chandler helped her clean the paint off of her hands.

A little while later, they ate sandwiches on the couch while watching TV. Monica came in when they finished, and then sat down next to them.

"What did you guys do this afternoon?" she looked at their colorful hands and laughed. "What happened to your hands?"

"We did some finger painting, didn't we, Sophie?" said Chandler, smiling.

Sophie nodded. "Paint!" she cheered, holding up her hands. Then she stood up. "Made something for Mommy!"

"For me?" asked Monica, as Sophie ran off, then came back with the picture. She handed it to Monica. "Oh, it's beautiful! Thank you, Sophie. Did you make this yourself?"

She shook her head. "Daddy helped!"

"Is that right?"

"Sophie did most of it," said Chandler, proud of his daughter. "She could be an artist someday."

"Yes she could," smiled Monica. "Yes she could."

TBC! Please review! I love feedback! Thanks for reading!


	3. The Baby Soup Audition

Joey walked into Monica and Chandler's apartment, a slip of paper in his hand. He was ready to ask Monica and Chandler a big question, and he had a bad feeling that they would say no.

"Monica? Chandler? You home?" he called, looking around for them. Just then, a very tired Monica came out from the bedroom. "Oh, sorry," said Joey. "Did I wake you, Mon?"

She shook her head. "I couldn't sleep at all last night. Did you need something, Joey?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "So there's this audition where I get to eat this like sweet soup stuff, and it's supposed to be baby friendly so they want a baby on the commercial too. So I was wondering if I could bring Sophie."

"No," said Monica. "You can't do that to my baby!"

"What? It'll be sweet relief for you the whole weekend, I'll get more exposure, Sophie will make some cash, _and_ she might start a new career."

Monica looked at him for a minute, then nodded. "All right. Is it today?" Joey nodded. "Okay, so does she need to wear anything special?"

"Something nice, I guess."

"Okay, I'll go find something then. I'll bring her out when she's dressed and you can take her."

"Great!" smiled Joey happily, grabbing a Coke from the fridge and heading into the living room to sit on the couch. A few minutes later, Monica came out of her room with Sophie, who was wearing a pretty purple dress with green flowers on it. "Oh, she looks so pretty!" he said.

"I know," said Monica, smiling back at him. "So you can take her now, just don't stay out way too long."

"I'll come back right after the audition is over, I promise, Mon. No need to worry."

Monica nodded, then watched as Joey and Sophie left.

Once they were at the audition, Joey and Sophie had to wait for a while until they were told that it was their turn to try out. The whole process had confused little Sophie, so Joey had to explain the whole thing to her using words that she would understand. When he finally got through to her, she was very excited and she was practically bouncing by the time that they finally went back.

"Hello," said the casting director when they arrived. "Names?"

"Joey Tribbiani and Sophie Bing."

"Good. Now let's start, yeah?"

They began the audition, and Joey and Sophie ate the soup, looking very happy and satisfied. When they were finished, it was time for Joey to say his line.

"Mm, soup," he said. "Isn't this good, Sophie?"

"Cut! It's Lacey."

"No, me Sophie."

He rolled his eyes. "Well you're playing a kid named Lacey. Now let's try this again."

They did it again, and Joey said the same thing again. However, Sophie seemed like she was doing very, very good at her acting. When they tried four times, the casting director finally decided that he could not get the part, as not only was he saying the lines wrong, he had noodle soup all over his face.

"Come on, dude!" pleaded Joey, walking over to him. "You've got to give me another chance!"

"Look, Tribbiani," said the casting director. "The baby eats food better than you. You just don't even have a chance at this commercial."

"But I was Dr. Drake Ramoray!"

"I don't care who you were. You ain't good for the part. Now go, you can come back with the baby in the morning."

"No," Joey countered. "If I go, then I'm taking the baby with me."

A woman came over and talked to the casting director quietly, and then he nodded. "All right, Joey. We've come to a decision."

"Yeah?"

"You get to be the crazy uncle who doesn't like the food."

"Yes!" cried Joey, doing a fist pump. "Sweet! So what happens to me?"

"You don't like the food, so then your family kicks you out and you have to eat at McDonald's instead," said the casting director simply. "You're depressed and wished that you had given the food another chance."

"Great! When does filming start?"

"Tomorrow. Be here at eight with the baby."

"Will do!" said Joey, smiling. He headed on his way home to tell Monica and Chandler the good news.

When he got there, he told Monica and Chandler and they were thrilled that they would get to see their little girl on TV.

"Oh, little Sophie is going to be on television?" said Chandler. "This is fantastic! She's going to be the best actress ever, aren't you Soph?"

"Ya!" cheered Sophie, clapping her hands together. "Me best actress!"

They all giggle at her, then Monica went into the kitchen to get dinner and Chandler helped her make it. Once it was finished, they all snuggled onto the couch together to watch a movie, and Sophie said that she wanted to be in one someday. Joey alone was certain that she would. She had pure talent, even at her young age.

(Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you did, I love getting feedback! In the next chapter we will see the actual filming of the commercial and get to see it air! TBC!)


	4. The Commercial

The next morning, Joey brought Sophie to filming. They got dressed in their costumes (Joey in a suit, Sophie in a red dress), then got a tour around the set. Apparently not a single thing in the kitchen was functional, as it was cheaper to do it that way.

They spent an hour after that doing makeup so that the lighting would look right, which Sophie was very confused about. She didn't understand all of the brushes on her face and people fussing around her, but Joey told her that he would explain it more later, but basically they were trying to make her look pretty.

"Me hungry," said Sophie, once the makeup was all on.

"Well you'll get to eat very soon, baby cakes," said one of the staff members. "You'll get to eat a lot."

And she did. When they got to filming the actual meal part of the commercial, they had to retake the scene so many times that even Joey started to get stuffed. However, they eventually got it right, after eighty seven takes (nine of which were cut due to Joey spilling his soup) and moved onto Joey's standalone scene.

This one was even harder to film, as it was just Joey on his own, and he messed up everything possible. The fake restaurant collapsed when he walked inside because he bumped the framing, and he spilled the hamburger grease all over his shirt. They actually decided to keep that scene though, because it made the food look even worse.

They also had to film Sophie's big one-liner, but that one was extra tricky because she had trouble saying it. Since she was so little, she tripped over her words a lot and it took several tries to get it all right. However, it still took many less tries than it did to get Joey's part right, and soon enough they were all on their way home.

Once they got home, Monica fawned over how pretty Sophie looked, and Chandler was shocked that she was wearing makeup.

"Come on, sweetie," she said. "You'll still be saying that when she's eighteen."

"It's just a dad thing, Mon," shrugged Chandler. "Anyway, when is our little star going to be on TV?"

Joey looked at his hand, where he had written the details. "A week from now, unless they have to delay for some reason, but they already have the music and everything they just have to piece together the clips and do some editing."

Chandler nodded. "Okay. I'll invite everyone over for that day. What channel?"

So they talked about when, where, what, and who, then got all the details and had dinner. They were all excited to see Joey and Sophie's commercial.

One week later, the friends were all sitting around the kitchen table, eating macaroni and cheese. The commercial was going to air very soon, so they wrapped up and went over to the living room area.

Ross, Monica, Chandler, Phoebe, Rachel, and the stars, Joey and Sophie all snuggled up by the TV, ready for the commercial to air. When finally their fake family appeared on screen, everyone went crazy.

"Me!" said Sophie.

"And me!" Joey smiled. "Now shh!"

 _They all sat in silence as they began to eat the food._

 _"Mm!" said Sophie._

 _"Delicious," said the random mother._

 _"Nasty!" cried out Joey. "Ew!"_

 _The rest of the family stared at him, and then the screen flipped to a restaurant where he was eating alone, having food that was really bad. He tried to pick up the slider, but it was so greasy that it slid right out of his hand and spilled down his shirt._

 _"Jokes don't always go well," he said sadly, as a thought bubble appeared in the air. The camera panned into the thought bubble, then showed the family back at the dining table._

 _"Uncle Bob won't be back here again," said the dad._

 _"Yay!" said Sophie, soup spoon in hand. "Good eats for all!"_

Then the brand name came on screen and the commercial ended. Everyone clapped, and Joey did a little bow, showing Sophie how to do it as well. It was one wacky commercial, but it was well worth the wait.

"That was… interesting," said Rachel, looking at the now black screen. "But you guys are great actors."

Joey nodded. "I think Sophie has some real potential."

"Really?" Monica smiled.

"For sure!"

"I think so too," said Chandler. "We made the next big actress, Mon."

Monica smiled and patted her pregnant tummy. "I wonder what these two will do."

"Something amazing," he said, giving Sophie a big hug.

(Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! If you did, make sure to leave a review! I love getting feedback. The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading!)


	5. Going to the Playground

Monica and Chandler were just sitting in the living room when they realized they were doing nothing. Neither of them felt like watching TV or anything like that, so they decided to see what Sophie wanted to do.

"What do you want to do today Sophie?" asked Monica.

"Go somewhere fun!" said Sophie.

Chandler rolled his eyes. "She always says that. It doesn't really have to be somewhere fun. Last time I took her to the grocery store."

"How about the playground?" suggested Monica.

"No!" cried Rachel, coming into the room. "Bad idea! Bad idea!"

Monica and Chandler both turned around when they saw her, then looked at her oddly.

"Why?" asked Chandler.

"They're dangerous!" said Rachel, like it was obvious. Chandler and Monica were just confused. "The swings! They're dangerous!"

"Dangerous?" asked Chandler. "How?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "People can get their hair stuck in them."

"You mean like you did?" Monica said, crossing her arms. "Because Sophie doesn't even have nearly as much hair as you had then."

"Doesn't make a difference. You ready to go, Chandler?"

Chandler nodded, then picked up Sophie and headed towards their bedroom. "I just have to grab the stroller."

"Okay."

"You're crazy, Mon!" said Rachel. "She'll get hurt!"

Monica rolled her eyes. "It's the playground, Rach, not a bomb field."

"It's a hair-destroyer!"

"Sophie doesn't even have that much hair!"

Rachel shrugged. "It could still happen, Mon!"

Just then, Chandler came into the room with the stroller. "Ready to go, Mon?"

"Yup. See you later, Rach."

"You're going to regret it, Monica! She'll be scarred for life! Her hair! Her- oh, you know what? I'm coming with you."

Chandler and Monica laughed as Rachel grabbed her purse and followed them out the door.

When they got to the park, the first thing they did was play on the slides, since Rachel seemed to think that was the safest. Then Sophie played in the tunnels and Chandler helped her with the climbing wall, and finally Monica decided it was time for the swings.

Rachel began panicking, but she calmed down when she saw that nothing was happening.

"See, Rachel?" said Monica. "She's just having fun. Nothing is going to happen."

Chandler nodded. "Yeah, see? She's just-"

Just then, Sophie swung right into Chandler and he was knocked to the ground.

"I told you!" exclaimed Rachel, stopping the swing. "I told you this was a bad idea!"

"No," argued Chandler, standing up. "I'm fine. It's fine. She didn't hit me hard."

Rachel pouted. "I still think that we should go home."

"You can," said Monica. "But Sophie is having fun, aren't you, Sophie?"

Sophie nodded. "Swing!"

Shaking her head, Rachel looked around the park. She stepped away from the swings, observing everything else around her. Though the kids were laughing and happy, all she could see were accidents waiting to happen. Rub burns on the slide, hair caught in the swings, fat kids stuck in the tubes... it was chaotic, and she could not believe that everyone else thought it was just fun.

"Help!" cried a kid. "Help!"

Knowing that it was coming from the swing set, Rachel turned to Monica. "See? I told you so! You can get your hair stuck!"

"Rachel…" began Chandler, very slowly. "The kid doesn't have his hair stuck in the swing, he has his entire body stuck in it."

Both Monica and Rachel gasped as they noticed that the boy in the baby swing was around the age of twelve, and crammed into the tiny seat. His friends were just laughing at him and his parents were nowhere around. Rachel immediately sprang into action, taking Chandler with her.

"It's all right, sweetie!" she said, as Chandler chased his friends away. "We'll get you out of there!"

So Rachel pulled on his arms and Chandler pushed on his legs, and eventually he popped out like a piece of bread in a toaster.

"Thank you!" he said, before running off out of the park, presumably to go home.

Rachel watched him, then gasped when she saw that Sophie was still on the swings. "Monica!" she scolded. "Didn't you just see what happened? Swings are dangerous!"

Monica just laughed and shook her head. "See, the difference is that my baby actually is a baby. She fits in these swings, and she'll know better than to do anything like that when she gets older."

"Really?"

"I promise."

"Promise!" said Sophie, smiling. "Promise! Promise!"

Rachel nodded and smiled at little Sophie. "Well, are you guys almost done here anyway? I'm starving!"

"Soon enough," laughed Monica. "Sophie is still having fun, but in like fifteen minutes or so we can go to Subway and get some sandwiches, okay?"

"Sounds good to me," said Chandler, rubbing his stomach. It had been an eventful day, all right.

"And me," agreed Rachel. After what had just happened she had been a little scared, but now she realized that as long as you took all the safety precautions (And made sure to play on stuff appropriate for your own age!) that the playground really was a fun place after all.

"Me too!" nodded Sophie, and they all laughed. She was such a cute little girl, and a smart one too.

(A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be up soon. Thanks for reading!)


	6. Baking Cupcakes

"What should we do today, Sophie?" said Emily cheerfully. She was happy to have some time alone with the girls, and with Sophie. Monica and Chandler had gone out for the afternoon so it was currently just her, Phoebe, Rachel, and Sophie.

"Hungry!" exclaimed Sophie.

"Hungry?" said Phoebe. "You know, I just saw the greatest cupcake recipe in this cookbook over at Joey's. Should we make cupcakes, Sophie?"

"Yeah!" she nodded, smiling big. "Coopcakes!"

They laughed.

"They're called cupcakes, silly," said Rachel, giggling.

"Cupcakes," nodded Sophie, still smiling.

"I'll go get the cookbook," said Phoebe, standing up. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

"A perfect girls' day," agreed Emily, watching her go out the door. It wasn't minutes later that Phoebe came back with the book.

"It looks like Monica's got everything here for the chocolate ones," she said. "Let's make them!"

"Yay!" said Sophie, as Rachel and Emily took her into the kitchen. Already they were having fun, and they hadn't even started baking yet!

Once they were in the kitchen, everyone started doing something. Phoebe checked the recipe once more, Rachel got the ingredients as she said them and Emily grabbed the bowls and mixers. Soon enough they were starting, everyone at the counter (Sophie was on a stool).

They made the cupcake batter first, by mixing a few different ingredients and putting them in the bowl. The recipe said that it was better to do the dry ingredients and then the wet ones, so they put in the flour and baking soda first. Then they put the sugar in, before Emily realized that sugar and brown sugar were both classified as wet ingredients. Not thinking that it was a big deal, they put in the rest of the stuff and went on with the mixing.

Next they poured the batter into Monica's cupcake pans and put it in the oven.

"Now what?" asked Rachel.

"Frosting!" said Phoebe.

So they began to whip up the frosting next while the cupcakes baked. It didn't take a long time, once it was all set up and in there, but it was tiring to mix with only a hand mixer.

Once it was done they all wanted a taste so they each got a spoon and took a bite. Sophie, however, took multiple bites.

"Mmm! Yummy!" exclaimed Sophie, smiling. She now had frosting all over her face.

"Sophie!" scolded Phoebe. "You can't eat all the frosting! That's for the cupcakes!"

"Cupcakes! Yummy!"

Phoebe sighed. "They won't be if they have no frosting!"

"They'll be fine," said Rachel. "Cupcakes are good, even if not quite all of them get frosting."

Emily nodded in agreement. "Sometimes cupcakes are even too sweet if they have a lot of frosting."

Rachel gasped. "Not true!"

"Sugar makes everything soo much better," agreed Phoebe. "I would eat a cupcake that was nothing but frosting."

"Me too!" Sophie clapped. "Me too!"

They laughed.

The oven beeped soon and they got the cupcakes out, then put them on a rack to cool. They went into the living room and watched a cartoon, Sophie giggling all the way through.

Once they were all finished cooling off they put the frosting into a plastic bag, cut off the tip, and then piped it onto the cupcakes. Within minutes of frosting the cupcakes they were biting into the cupcakes.

"Mm!" smiled Emily. "These are fabulous!"

Rachel nodded. "Amazing!"

"Stunning!" cheered Phoebe. "We could be professional chefs!"

"I think that would make us bakers," said Emily.

"Bake!" said Sophie, her mouth full of cupcake. "Bake!"

When Monica and Chandler got home they each tried the cupcakes too, and they thought that they were super good.

"An artist and a baker," said Monica smiling. "Our little Sophie really is something special."

"Hey!" objected Rachel playfully. "We helped too!"

Chandler laughed. "You guys did an amazing job."

"Thank you!" said Sophie. Everyone smiled at her, then grabbed another cupcake and headed into the living room to sit down and watch a movie. It was about baking.

(Hi guys! Sorry this took so long to upload! I've been flying all around and working on music so it's all been pushed behind. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) )


End file.
